During construction, maintenance and transportation of aircraft components, such as a rotor blades, stands are used to hold and support the rotor blades. Known rotor blade stands support the rotor blades in a generally horizontal orientation. To reorient a rotor blade, the rotor blade is lifted by a crane, reoriented, and placed back on the rotor blade stands.